


Making of a Movie

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even buys a video camera and decides to create a "documentary" of Isak called "The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Breath Underwater".





	Making of a Movie

Isak wasn’t expecting it. At all. Even never talked about it. But it happened anyway with no warning. Even had bought a video camera. His reason? Isak had no clue. Not one. Sure, Even had told him he was going out for a while, but for this?

He was standing near the kitchen sink in their flat putting away dishes when Even happily (almost) skipped into the room, grinning, holding the camera in front of Isak’s face. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Isak asks as he finishes putting away the dishes.

“Filming my movie, of course,” Even answers, still keeping the camera panned on Isak, the camera recording - but Isak doesn’t know that. Yet.

“And just what movie would that be?” Isak replies, turning to face Even, crossing his arms.

“How do you not know? It’s all about you! ‘The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Under Water’. It’s going to be award-winning,” says Even as Isak walks away laughing, pushing the camera away from his face.

“And are you filming me right now?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me I look TERRIBLE,” Isak moans, ducking into their bedroom.

“It’s a documentary of your life, Isak, you don’t have to try and look good. That comes natural to you,” Isak blushes, shaking his head, sitting on their bed.

“So you’re just planning of documenting everything I do?”

“Precisely.”

“Do I need to do anything special?”

“Just be you.”

And thus, it began.

Day 1 – Fredag, 17:24 (Friday, 5:24 PM)

It was quiet, a usual in the Valtersen/Næsheim household on a Friday, with Isak working on Biology homework and Even studying romantic films - the same old routine. But today, Even decided to film his boyfriend working on his homework. So that’s exactly what he did. He picked up his video camera, turned it on, and began filming. He walked into the living room where he saw his love concentrating over a review assignment, his eyebrows furrowing as he chews on the very end of his pen.

“Isak Valtersen, the star of this movie, goes on a quest to complete his biology homework on time,” Even jokes lightly, laughing as Isak gives him a dirty look.

“So you’re going to make a movie, and you want it to be award winning, but you’re going to film me doing homework?”

“Of course! Everything you do you make it interesting because you look so fucking hot doing absolutely everything,” Even states, squatting next to Isak as he rolls his eyes, staring his boyfriend down.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

“How good to know,” Isak says. “I never knew I could do that.” He laughs, kissing Even lightly on his head before returning back to the worksheet.

“Are you almost done with that?” Even grumbles, sitting across from Isak at the table as he turns off the camera, setting it next to him.

“Almost, I have one more question and then we can do whatever,” Isak answers as he quickly writes down an answer, his leg bouncing up and down from anticipation. He knows that if he doesn’t finish and kisses Even right now, he won’t ever get to finish it.

Even smirks, watching Isak’s face flush with impatience as he quickly stuffs the paper into his folder, throwing it into his school bag and looking straight forward at him. “So,” Isak starts. “What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking coffee? You’re getting antsy because you forgot to get your coffee this morning,” Even notes, raising an eyebrow.

“Coffee sounds really good right now,” Isak considers. “Okay. Lets go.”

Even smiles, secretly putting the video camera in his jacket as Isak puts on his own and they quickly leave the house, heading towards their favorite coffee shop, Kaffebrenneriet.

–

“Even!” Isak whispers/yells, “I cannot believe you brought the camera I cannot believe you,” he says as they stand, waiting for their drinks to be called out.

“What? I had to keep myself entertained somehow, and it’s good for a documentary to show the person up and out of the house!” Isak grumbles as they get their drinks and pick a table by the window, looking out it the whole time as he sips from his coffee. “Are you mad at me? I know you have a lot more love than hate in that grumpy teenage boy body of yours.”

“Yes, I’m a bit mad! It’s.. embarrassing..” Isak mutters, looking down at the table.

Even chuckles, taking the camera out of his pocket, flipping it on and he starts recording Isak, “Don’t be mad at me, baby. I wanna keep every memory of you forever,” he frowns, giving Isak puppy dog eyes.

Isak smiles, shaking his head, taking another sip of his coffee as he stares into the camera lens, “You’re such a smooth talker, I hope you know that.”

“Yes, I very much know,” Even replies, turning off the camera as they get up to leave the shop.

As they get home, Isak decides that he wants what he wanted earlier, and that was Even’s lips connected with his. As soon as they walk into the apartment, Isak grips to Even and kisses him with passion and anticipation and Even obliges, because he knew it was coming. Somehow, they make their way into the kitchen and Even has Isak on the kitchen counter before he can object, and they just lose each other in their thoughts of one another and Isak gasps between kisses, “Just don’t get this on camera.” Even laughs, reconnecting their lips as a way to say “obviously”.

Day 2 – Lørdag, 12:37 (Saturday, 12:37 PM)

As Isak opens his foggy eyes, he notices somehow he made it to his and Evens room. He smiles to himself, remembering last night, and as he rolls on his side he’s greeted by Even and his video camera. He groans, pulling the duvet over his head as he hears Even chuckle deeply, peeking under the duvet with the camera.

“Well, there he is. Sleepy little boy. I thought you would never wake up, it’s noon. Don’t worry, I made lunch. It’s still warm,” Even says softly, playing with Isak’s messy hair with his free hand. Isak smiles.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” Isak replies, sitting up slowly, bringing up his knees to his chest looking back down at Even as he lies down, the camera focused on Isak. “What time did you wake up?”

“About 9:30. You looked so peaceful so after I made lunch and ate, I came in here and filmed you for a while,” Even tells him, smiling as Isak looks completely baffled and confused.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Nope.”

“Jesus Christ,” Isak mumbles, grabbing his pants from the end of the bed and slipping them on, looking back at Even, raising an eyebrow. “Are you getting this on camera? Because if so, I hope you don’t plan on inviting friends and family over to watch it.”

Even laughs as he gets up from their bed, leading Isak into the kitchen and making his plate of cheese toasties (not with the kardamomme) and smiles contently as Isak eats, scrolling through his notifications on his phone. As Isak finishes and cleans his plate and places it in the strainer, he smiles, standing next to Even. “So what are we going to do today?” Even ponders.

“Hm, I was thinking maybe watch some movies?”

“That sounds like a good plan. Romeo and Juliet first and then maybe Dirty Dancing after?”

Isak smiles, nodding, “Whatever you want.”

–

About half an hour into Dirty Dancing, Isak is out like a light. Even smiles, taking the video camera from the cushion next to him and starts filming Isak. His steady breathing, the way his mouth hangs open slightly showing his beautiful teeth, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest, his eyelids fluttering from time to time. Even captures it all, he captures every beautiful feature of his boyfriend so he can hold it close to him forever. He smiles, the movie droning in the background of the video as he turns off the video camera, setting it back next to him, staying awake to finish the movie.

After another 30 minutes, Isak stirs around a bit and Even doesn’t even notice when Isak says something.

“You filmed me again, didn’t you?” Isak whispers, almost impossible for Even to hear the second time.

“I did,” Even replied softly, kissing his boyfriends cheek.

“Hm,” Isak hums, letting out a small yawn as Even smiles.

“Oh, I slept through most of Dirty Dancing. I’m sorry,” Isak frowns, looking down at his phone noticing the time is almost 5 PM.

“That’s okay, love, we have all day tomorrow,” Even reassures, kissing Isak’s cheek again.

“That’s good,” Isak replies, smiling lightly, getting up from the couch to stretch.

“I didn’t film much of you,” Even says, getting up and folding the duvet at the end of the couch. “Just a few minutes of you sleeping. You’re so perfect when you’re sleeping. That’s why I never get much sleep because you just lie there, looking so fucking hot and gorgeous.”

Isak blushes, turning to hide his face in his boyfriends chest, “You always say that!”

“Because I’m right,” Even notes, chuckling, and Isak can feel it rumble through his whole body.

Day 3 – Søndag, 10:56 (Sunday, 10:56 AM)

“Even!” Isak calls from the bathroom as he’s brushing his teeth, his hair a curly mess. He prays that Even doesn’t bring the camera, but he didn’t pray hard enough.

“Yes?” Even asks, holding up the camera to Isak. Isak quickly covers his mouth, the toothpaste surrounding his lips.

“Can you get me a shirt?” He asks, trying his best to avoid the camera.

“Of course, lovely,” Even obliges, giving Isak a quick peck on his lips for one of his favorite toothpaste kisses. Isak smiles as Even brings in his ‘I AM ILLUMINATI’ t-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head, wiping the remaining toothpaste with a towel and kissing Even lightly on the lips.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” Isak praises, running his fingers through his hair to make it look decent.

“I know. I know everything.”

“Clearly,” Isak and Even laugh, making their way into their kitchen where Even has prepared a breakfast of what seems could feed the British and American army. “You made scrambled eggs with sour cream, didn’t you?”

Even nods, gesturing to the huge plate of eggs, “You know me.” He says, shutting of the camera and putting it into his school bag.

“You never cease to amaze me, baby,” Isak says as he takes a big scoop of the eggs, digging into the beautiful feast.

–

After breakfast, they decide to invite Sana over to talk about what will be going on next week during school, but they know the answer will be nothing. Just homework.

“Halla!” Sana greets as Isak opens the door, inviting Sana in. “Your apartment looks so nice! You did a great job with it!”

“Thank you, Sana,” Isak laughs as Even walks in from the kitchen with his camera, filming already.

“What’s all this about?” Sana questions as she sits on the sofa.

“Even is making a movie,” Isak answers, taking a drink from his energy drink.

“About what?”

“Isak, of course!” Even says before Isak gets to answer, but Isak hides his face as he blushes.

“You guys are too much..” Sana laughs, shaking her head, leaning back on the couch.

Even laughs, focusing the camera on all three of them while they joke around, laughing, watching TV off and on, and eventually Sana gets a text from Mama Bakkoush telling her it’s time for dinner and that she needs to be home.

“I’m sorry, guys, but I have to go now in order to catch the next tram car to my place,” Sana excuses herself, smiling as Isak and Even walk her to the door.

“Thank you for coming,” Even says, shutting off the camera and putting it in his denim jacket pocket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sana says as she disappears down the hall.

Isak sighs, shutting the door and glaring at Even, “You know, Sana might not have appreciated that.”

“Yes she did,” Even counters.

“How do you know?!”

“I told her about it,” Even grins.

“What? Then why did she act completely clueless!”

“Because I asked her to do that.”

“You are so… sneaky!” Isak mutters, stomping off into the kitchen. Even follows, pulling the camera out again and starts filming once he gets into the kitchen. “You really think FILMING is a good idea right now?”

“Why not?! You’re cute when you’re mad!”

“I cannot believe this..” Isak exclaims, putting his face in his hands.

“Please don’t be mad with me! You’re going to love the end result, I promise!”

Isak sighs, bringing his hands down and looks at Even, “Promise me that tomorrow that you’re done filming.”

“How about Tuesday?”

“Fine!” Isak agrees, sulking as he walks into their bedroom and flops onto the bed face down. Even turns off the camera and sets it on the kitchen counter and follows, lying down next to him.

“I’m sorry that this is making you upset. I- I just thought that it would be nice for us. I thought it would make you happy. The end result, anyway,” Even confesses.

Isak rolls on his side, “It does make me happy, baby, you just do it out of nowhere,” Isak whispers, placing his hand on Even’s cheek. “And I promise that I will love the end result, no matter what.”

Even smiles, kissing his boyfriend gently, “Thank you, it means a lot.”

Day 4 – Mandag, 15:47 (Monday, 3:47)

“Even, we just got back from school and you’re already starting to film?” Isak complains as he sprawls out on the loveseat, his school bag thrown askew.

“It wouldn’t be a documentary without some stress in the main character,” Even adds, smiling, as he zooms in on Isak’s face as he smiles.

“I’m excited that tomorrow is the last day and that it’ll be done and I can see the final product!”

“It will be perfect, I promise,” Even says reassuringly.

“Good.”

“Good, indeed.”

“You will adore it.”

“I know.”

Day 5 – Tirsdag, 21:21 (Tuesday, 9:21)

“Isak!” Even calls from the office, grinning.

“What?” Isak answers as he walks into the room.

“It’s done.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Oh, my God move over let me see it!”

Even laughs as he presses play, watching Isaks face the whole time as the whole video plays through - especially his eyes. He frowns as he sees tears forming at the border of his boyfriends eyes, and he waits patiently until the video is over to ask Isak what’s wrong.

“Isak? Are you okay?”

Isak stays quiet for a minute, wiping away the tears and he looks at Even, smiling as Even wipes away a stray tear with a soft look on his face.

“Oh, it’s nothing. That was just.. so beautiful, Even. It was beautiful,” Isak laughs lightly, wiping his eyes again as Even pulls him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek, smiling.

“I’m glad you liked it, baby.”

“Oh, Even, I loved it. So so much. And I love you, too. So much.”

“I love you, too, Isak,” Even says softly, kissing Isak on his damp lips.

“I think this may be award-winning,” Isak says, laughing, sitting on Even’s lap.

“I told you it would be,” Even agrees as Isak lays his head on Even’s shoulder.

“You’re always right.”

“I always am.”


End file.
